The Rest Of Forever
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: They'd finally done it. Jack and Katherine had finally gotten married it's everything else afterward they weren't prepared for.


Davey had never seen Jack so nervous before in his life, Jack was the calm, confident one. Jack was the King Of New York, but Jack Kelly was nervous, and it was all because of a girl. But not just any girl. _The_ girl, Jack had been head over heels in love with Katherine from the moment he'd met her, he had finally gotten the courage enough to propose and now nearly a year later it was the big day.

"What are ya nervous about Jack? She said yes didn't she?" David said

"To the proposal yes, but what if she's 'aving second thoughts?" Jack said he reached for his newsie cap to give it a tug but groaned when he realized it wasn't there.

"She's not having second thoughts," Davey assured him, "Are _you_ having second thoughts?" David asked after a beat.

"What? No! Of coarse not!" Jack cried

"Then why are you nervous? She'll say yes, you'll say yes, this should go off with out a hitch!" David said, Jack sighed

"Thanks Davey" he said

"Sure thing Jack" David smiled

"You're the best, best man a newsie could ask for," Jack said as he brushed past David to the door. "You ready to do this?" Jack asked

"I think the better question is are you?" David replied as he joined his best friend. Jack nodded,

"I am," he said smiling to himself

"Well c'mon then, let's get you hitched."

* * *

The chords resounded as Wagner's Bridal Chorus was played. Katherine's father escorted her down the church aisle. Jack kept his back to his bride. David smiled

"Wait until you see her Jack," he whispered

"Dearly Beloved; we are gathered her, in the presence of God and of this company, that Jack and Katherine may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in glorious act that God is about to perform – the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage." The Priest began, "This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship. Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Pulitzer said placing Katherine's hand in Jack's hand and was seated

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul." The Priest continued, "Corinthian 13:4-8 explains, love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails… This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives shared with this kind of love can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone." Jack snuck a glance at his beautiful bride,

"Jack, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Katherine, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am." Jack smiled

"Katherine, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Jack, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" The Priest asked

"I am." Katherine said, blushing softly

"Jack, do you take Katherine to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jack said flashing a roguish grin at his blushing bride.

"Katherine, do you take Jack to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and Faithful with as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked

"I do."

Jack and Katherine said their vows and exchanged their rings. And then the Priest said,

"You may kiss your bride," Jack gladly did so and walked down the aisle. Katherine laughed as Jack whispered something in her ear, Jack smiled pressing a kiss to her temple.

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
